Trouble in Arkham
by Shyo
Summary: This is based off of a game we are playing right now, and it's the old version of Mage, made by White Wolf. My character is a Euthanitos. There's trouble in Arkham, and I think she started it.
1. Begining or the End?

Prelude 

I'm falling to the ground, staring into Its green eyes, wondering dully what on earth is going on, how It caught me in Its gaze. I see the green fire, and my mind erupts in agony; all my worst memories are open for Its perusal. The worst part is in about half an hour, I won't know why I'm bleeding from my eyes, ears and nose. Everything I knew, It now knows. Iv4n, my life, everything.

I guess I should start from the beginning. But what is the beginning for me? My death? My awakening? How about I start from my death, and go from there.


	2. Death and Life

Ch 1: The Awakening 

When I was young, I had a family: a mom, a dad, and a little brother. He could do no wrong. I guess that's why I did what I did. You see, one day I got angry at my family, and I killed them. Oh, I was cleared of all charges, but I still feel responsible.

Back to what happened, I got angry over something trivial, something I don't even remember anymore. I wanted revenge, so I took my brother blankie, and I lit it on fire. I thought I could control it, but it got out of hand.

The firemen got to me in time, but they couldn't get to my family, not in time to save them anyway. Technically, all of us died in that fire, but I came back. According to the official report, I was dead for around 5 minutes before I miraculously started to breath again.

After the fire, I was different, I could look at a situation and sense the chaos that I could cause, just by doing something mundane. I was different in other ways as well, but I wouldn't know about that until later.

I was sent to orphanage after orphanage, foster home after foster home. I was a 'problem child,' all because I had a tendency to run away. I felt that I didn't deserve anything like a home, and I didn't want the looks that I inevitably got from the families. Eventually, I ran and no one came looking for me. I lived on the streets for about five years, giver or take. It was hard to keep track. On the streets, I learned that if I look at the lock, and _want_ the lock to unlock hard enough, it would spring open. I don't know how many nights this came in handy too find a place to stay, or a meal when I was starving.

One day, I guess I stole from the wrong guys. It was just a couple bucks, nothing to get upset over, but they caught me (it's hard to run fast when you are starving) and took me into a back room. I thought it was over, no more me when the one on the left pulled a Saturday Night Special and the one on the left pulled a POS cheap South American Beretta knock off. Don't ask how I knew what they were, I just did.

Just when I thought the guy was going to shoot me, over a five no less, his phone rings. He answers with a "What the hell?" As soon as he answers, the phone shocks him with so much juice, he is down and will probably stay down for a while. The other guy edges away from where the phone has fallen. It's his luck he winds up near the wall, with a conveniently placed electrical outlet, which promptly arcs and hits him. Now both guys are down for the count, and I'm staring at the two in disbelief.

Suddenly I realized I heard who ever it is on the other end of the phone calling out my name. I looked at the phone warily, but the voice said, "Mei, it's ok, pick up the phone hon. I'm not going to hurt you. You need to pick up the phone, the two guns and go to the corner of South and Main. Once you get there you will meet a fellow who will identify himself as the Guru," he said in a nasally New Jersey accent. I picked up the phone. "Why should I?"

"Because I just called the cops and told them you tasered those two guys."

"But…"

"It's your choice, do what I say and live a new life or go to jail for assault."

"Ok, where do I need to go again?"

It never occurred to me to ask why he was doing this for me.

I went to the specified corner, and I did meet a man who referred to himself as The Guru. For some odd reason, he kept babbling about a three-week program, or something like that. We went back to his apartment and he handed me some soap, a towel and some new clothes. I must have looked puzzled, because he explained with two words: "You smell."

"Oh, I never noticed."

He fed me, and gave me a few new sets of clothes, which, disturbingly enough fit me near perfectly. I was sent on errands, you know, deliver this box, make sure this guy gets this item, that sort of thing. I never asked what I was doing, and I was never told. I liked it that way.

I guess I was learning something, because every night, Guru told me about creation. I'm not talking about Biblical creation, even though it is similar. Same basic story, just change the names of the gods a little. The important gods I learned about were Shiva and Kahli. Kahli is the really important one, she deals with karma, and I guess you could say she is the patron goddess of the Euthanatos. She is the one who decides whether we succeed or fail.

The other important thing I learned was what the Euthanatos do: they kill. Not really killing just to kill, or for pleasure, (I would learn about that too, one who kills for pleasure, or enjoys it is said to be touched with Jhor, which I bad), we kill to keep balance, and to keep The Wheel moving. The Wheel is complicated, and I don't really understand it fully, but what I do understand is that bad Karma stops The Wheel, and that is a bad thing, so we assume the karma to keep The Wheel spinning.

I should have paid attention, curse him for not telling me about the killing.


	3. Green Eyes?

Now we skip ahead about three years, nothing important happens. I have killed, and I understand why. It doesn't make it easy, or enjoyable, but I do it. I have gone after vampires, and I have gone after humans who have done crimes so horrible, I don't even want to comprehend what they have done. I do this so they can live again, and live a better life, be better people.

Anyway, three years after Iv4n got me off the streets, I was sent to Arkham, a small island city. Strange things happened in Arkham, specifically when you left: you wouldn't remember a thing that happened in Arkham. I was supposed to kill this guy who was into drugs, prostitution, mob connections, you name it, oh and by the way, if the rest hadn't made him cuddely enough, he was also a vampire. This guy was scum, and I had to kill him.

I followed him for a few nights, got his habits down, and I had a habit of my own: mark my target with an omega. Iv4n called it my calling card; I called it a bad habit. I got him as he got out of his car, he had turned to look at the top of the building I was on, just like I knew he would (ok, so it was a 75 chance that he would look up, based off of my observations) and the rest is history, a round right between the running lights, and he was down. I hope he lives a better life next time, keeps his blood to himself, or we'll see him again.

Back to the point, that guy I killed, well the next day I get an angry phone call from Iv4n, he demanded to know why I hadn't killed the guy yet. I told him it was done yesterday, he could review the tapes if he wanted. He sent a video to my phone, so I watched it. "No way, I got him last night, there is no way he is still alive, or dead, or what ever you would call it. I saw him puff into dust, and I scattered it."

"Well, he is still alive and moving. That video is from a bank, now do you want him to empty out his bank account?"

"Honestly I don't care. I did my job."

"Yeah, but don't you want a little more?"

"Fine, whatever, I'll go see what's going on."

I had agreed just to shut him up. I got on my bike and headed down to the bank. When I got there, I saw an older gentleman and to my defense, he looked like the guy from the back. So I approached him, and made contact. I proved useless, except that he kept talking about pennies and revenge. I kept looking and found the guy, he was talking with a Russian woman, so I casually asked her if she know what he was doing with her cat, in Russian of course. I had picked up Russian from Iv4n, and other sources. Anyway, she gave me a strange look, and walked off, I can't imagine why. I couldn't gete him to talk to me, and I was getting desperate. So I did the only thing I thought to do, I pulled the fire alarm and got out of there.

I had noticed one thing about the guy that was very different: he had brilliant green eyes. I followed him out of the bank, and down the street towards the mall. I followed him under the mall into the bazaar below, and lost him. But I did see someone in the same bad suit, so I followed him to ask where he got the suit. He stopped at a noodle stand, and I saw my opportunity. Now I'm good looking, and I know this, and I use this shamelessly. I sit next to the guy and begin with the casual flirting, and this guy had brilliant green eyes too. I was laying it on thick, I know, but I got the information I wanted, and it wasn't really what I needed. He brushes me off, and my pride is bruised a little, any girl knows what I'm talking about, the feeling you get after getting rejected. So I wander off. Next thing I know, the guy taps me on the shoulder, and asks for my number, strange thing is he's writing in his little notebook before I even give him a number. I told him that I only had a work number, is there a number he could give me instead? Next thing I know, the guy spit green fire at me and disappeared. I stumbled back in surprise, and of course everyone stared at me.

I asked Iv4n if he saw this, and got an image of it, he said yeah, and that he got pictures of all the young women of the description he was given, and some perverted comment about how cold it was. I didn't hear all of it because I cut him off and headed back to the room I was staying in, it was time to move somewhere else.


	4. Party? Where?

Ch. 4

About an hour after I got back to my room, I had finished packing was about to hit the streets when Iv4n called and told me I had an appointment with a guy named Balthus, who happened to be the dean at the local university. It was in a few hours, so I waited in the room, took a nap. When my phone went off three hours later, I was good to go. I took a shower and headed out to the university.

When I got to Balthus' office, I meet with the same old man I saw at the bank. He was muttering something about miscounting pennies and that the teller would never be able to get rid of **these** pennies. I raised my eyebrow and went into his office.

There were three men waiting in the office: one man behind the desk (I assumed, correctly, that he was Balthus), a scholarly looking man and what appeared to be a mad scientist. Balthus introduced himself and gestured for me to sit in the last open seat. I sat and began to describe what I had seen. I was hoping Balthus would tell me what it was and how to kill it. No such luck, none of the three knew what it was.

After we finished talking, I introduced myself, the mad scientist introduced himself as Dr. Edwin Coppersmith, and the scholar introduced himself as Todd Gamble. Balthus mentioned that the two would be helping me catch/kill the little green-eyed beastie, since it definitely was a threat to the city. Iv4n, who apparently is always listening in to such things, (I think it has to do with my ADD, I wasn't really paying attention) decided to join the conversation at this point by mentioning what I was and what I did for a living, and that if I stayed here for long, I would lose clients and work (I had to roll my eyes at this, all my clients are dead) and I wouldn't' be paid. Also, I had not permanent place to stay here.

"You will be hired by the university." Balthus replied.

"In what capacity?" I inquired. Hey, if I'm going to work for the guy, I want to know what I'm going to be doing.

"A porter." He said with a wry grin on his face.

I rolled my eyes, "Is there an empty dorm I can stay in or something?"

"I'll see what I can-" Balthus began.

"Actually, you can stay with me. I have plenty of spare rooms." Edwin interrupted.

"Ok then, that settles it. I'll stay with you and we'll keep looking for that thing."

As we were leaving, Balthus called Todd back into the office:

"Oh by the way, Todd, you have an apprentice now. He'll be here in a few moments." Todd groaned, "Why me?"

"Better you than the House."

"Yeah"

So we wait, and a few moments later a young man walks in, and I don't know what his problem is, but he can't stop staring at me. Balthus made the introductions; and I found out his name was Randal. I don't' think I ever heard his last name, but I didn't really care.

We left, and Edwin helped me gather my stuff from the hotel and move it into his guest room. It turns out he lived in the abandoned church I had seen earlier. He called his car the Ethermobile, and it was like the car in Ghostbusters and perhaps the coolest car I had ever ridden in. I had a room with a bathroom and a small kitchen. I wandered into the main kitchen, and ran into a small dragon. That's the only way to describe Zeek. He's the size of a large dog/small pony, he's green and French (oh and a very good cook). I'm not ashamed to admit that I freaked out when I came face-to-face Zeek, he's a dragon for Pete's sake.

After we moved my stuff, we went to help Randal move in. I didn't like his roommate; the guy had a serious love affair with leopard print in all forms and colors. He kept saying "Scuzi, scuzi" and bumping into us; he was also very hairy.

Edwin and I left and headed back to his place for the night. I slept for maybe three or four hours, then meditated for the rest of the night. I must have dozed off, because when I woke up, Zeek was right in my face. I jumped back a little, and he thrust a tray in my face. "Breakfast?" he asked in his odd French accent. It looked a little burnt, but I took it anyway. I heard Edwin yell, "Tap it with a spoon!!!" I didn't know if he was talking about breakfast or some thing in his lab, but it couldn't hurt. I tapped the charcole, and the burned stuff came off to reeal perhaps the most perfect crossant I had ever seen. I thanked him for the meal and went off to find Edwin.


	5. Wang Vision

Randal began classes the next day, and immediately got himself in trouble: he was trying to use a rote that would allow him to see through clothes. A Goth chick named Mina noticed, and decided to give him what he wanted. He got Wang Vision. It's pretty self explanatory, he could see through the clothes of only males, and he got a full view of what they had. I need to get with her and find out how she does it.

This is when it all began, the attacks anyway. Balthus had called Randal to his office and gave him oddly specific instructions on what he was to do with the box and coin he had been given. He was to go deliver the box to Slugworth (#4) and the coin was to be left in a certain location.

He had issues with the box. He tried to open it like a retard, and Slugworth (#4) noticed. When asked about this, Randal did the worst thing you could do to a Slugworth: he lied about it. I feel it nesesary to explain that the Slugworths all work for Willy Wonka, in his chocolate factory. I kid you not, and Wonka is not the nice cheerful gentleman you see in the movies, oh no, he's cruel and vindictive, and his Slugworths aren't much better.

Slugworth (#4) had been having a bad day: everyone had been doing their jobs perfectly, so he had no one to punish. Then along comes poor Randal, Slugworth (#4) didn't really have a reason for what he did, other than it funny, and mean, and hot damn, I wish I could have done it. He gave Randal a piece of chocolate. Not any chocolate mind you, it had something in it that caused an immediate addiction to the chocolate. Then Slugworth (#4) banned Randal from buying any chocolate in Arkham. Poor Randal, but I can't really feel pity for the guy, he asked for it messing with a Slugworth.

Randal tried to get chocolate, he did. But unfortunately, it failed. To make matters worse, the green eyed beastie decided to make his presence known after Randal had dropped the coin at the specific location. Iv4n got a hold of some security footage later, and we could barely make out the thing say, "Why are you following me?" We had to guess on that, because there was no sound, but it's kind of moot now anyway. He knows now.

Anyway, Todd found Randal wandering around downtown, bleeding from his ears and no memory of the past thirty minutes. At it was only a week later we discovered he stole Randal's face as well.


	6. So long, thanks for reading

Final chapter.

Dear Readers,

I know that there are a few of you that read this regularly, thanks for reading. I'm sorry to say that the game this fanficiton is based off of is going nowhere, so I'm afraid unless I get any messages asking otherwise, I will not be continuing this fanfiction. I may be starting another one soon.

Thanks for 


End file.
